


Sorry...

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: A final battle goes horrible wrong
Relationships: Background Koisamu
Collections: Actual Fictions, Koi’s selfship Writing





	Sorry...

The battle wasn't supposed to end this way...

They all thought Imperialdramon would be enough...

But they were wrong...

Kunemon's digivolution to Myotismon was one thing.... but Luciel digivolving to his Falldown mode was another

So many megas took the field... 

Omnimon, Houhoumon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Vikemon, Serphimon, Magnadramon.... Those weren't even the half of it... Seeing purified versions of Rasielmon and Cherubimon, Rapidmon, Pharohmon and even the somewhat underleveled Myotismon all fighting together was shocking...

But that didn't matter. Koi was still unaccounted for in the carnage.

"Where ya going Winchester?" Ryo asked, snapping the genius out of his head.

"Finding her."

"Can't ya like not see without your glasses?"

"I can make out more than is required Akiyama." He snapped back, he didn't have time for these games, she could be hurt.

_Or dead_

* * *

"Dammit so much red but not the right shade of it..." He grumbled as he sifted through ruins of buildings. His burn from OmegaMilleniummon still hurt like a bitch, but losing her would be worse. Every limb in his body hurt but he had to keep going. The digimon were too weak to help him, and so were the others, and this would be his mission. 

"O-Osa..." He could hear through the rubble. That had to be her. He kept digging through a different pile until he saw her... Oh god... Every part of her was littered with wounds of all sizes, except for the giant gash in her chest. She protected them from that monster.... and that's how they were able to win.... Luciel was in such grief...

"Just stay here. Don't worry about my wounds..." He quietly told her before wrapping her scarf around her gash. "Everyone! I found her!" Cupimon was the first to arrive, shaking violently with how much damage he caused and that he couldn't protect his human. The other new generation digidestined and Ryo were hot on his tiny little wings following them to the digidestined of honor.

"S-She's barely breathing..." Yolei said as she gasped for air after following everyone. "She needs a hospital now."

"But there isn't time for that!" Cody shouted. 

"I have an idea." Ryo said.

"Well aint that something?" Davis muttered.

"We need to act quickly. Davis, you and Sam help load Koi onto my back. Yolei, clear us a path to the train station on 5th. That'll get us to Tamachi the quickest. Cody, let the others know were getting her help and Cupimon, I need you to muster up enough energy to heal her enough so we can get her to the hospital." Ryo replied.

"What about me?" Ken asked.

"I need you to call your folks, we're gonna need a ride to the hospital once we're there. Or at least have them get us an ambulance."

* * *

"I had a nightmare like this once..." The older brother sighed as he had Minomon on one leg while the other was bouncing faster than Upamon's appetite, a trait he clearly had worn onto him by Koi.

"What was it about?" Minomon asked, desperately concerned for not only his human, but Cupimon as well who was sleeping in the boy's hood.

"I was never one of the team... I got hit by a car and died... And that spiraled Ken into the Emperor, and I didn't see what happened to Koi... The only thing I remember is her merging both worlds and having that damned dragon with her instead of Luciel...." 

"But it was just a dream. Everything here's a coincidence..." the insect replied before nuzzling up in his partner's lap.

"I feel like we could've done something more. We could've digivolved further if Kari's information proved right, we could've gotten the other digidestined from around the world... Davis even mentioned an egg appeared off of his sister's computer... Dammit I feel shitty."

"Those are what ifs. We got her to a hospital. Everything should be fine."

"I just hope so..."


End file.
